


Pellucid

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [338]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 02:18:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9577829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony is tired of being screwed over by NCIS.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Emolument](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6549253) by [cutsycat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat). 



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 04/04/2000 for the word [pellucid](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/04/04/pellucid).
> 
> pellucid  
> Transparent; clear; not opaque.  
> Easily understandable.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #058 Remix, so I decided to remix my first dictionary.com drabble which was for the word [Emolument](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6549253).
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Pellucid

Tony had become a cop because he wanted to help people. The emolument hadn’t even been an original factor in his career decision, but after everything that’s happened Tony was beginning to become burnt out. 

When he’d first started, he’d enjoyed learning under Gibbs’ thumb or head slaps as the case may be. Now though Gibbs had left him with only a “You’ll do,” as he headed off to recover from memory loss in Mexico.

Director Shepard had then taken advantage of that to shove Tony into an undercover role that Gibbs would never have approved of if he’d been here. Tony worked more hours than there were in a day; every day that Gibbs was gone. Then when Gibbs finally returned, instead of the relief Tony had hoped for, Gibbs had dumped his stuff back on his desk without so much as a by your leave.

As if that wasn’t bad enough, Jenny was soon replaced with Vance who quickly shipped him out to agent afloat. He absolutely hated being agent afloat. There was nothing he wanted more than to be back in DC and working with the team.

As he heard about one after the other of his teammates returning to Gibbs’ team while he was still out at sea, he couldn’t help feeling a bit sick to his stomach. Was he not needed anymore? He placed feelers out to the CIA and FBI and immediately got back job offers for considerably more than he was currently making at NCIS.

He knew then that regardless of what NCIS thought, he was worth more. Finally, Gibbs was able to get him back. The first thing Tony did was to go to Vance and demand a raise. 

For the first time when it came to DiNozzo, Vance finally saw through Tony’s less than pellucid mask to easily understand the man underneath it. He immediately agreed to the raise, shocking DiNozzo. The truth was that he knew the FBI and CIA had offered DiNozzo more money and also that Gibbs would become unbearable if he let Tony go to one of them. Most of all, however, the reports he’d gotten back from the ship made him realize there was more to DiNozzo than met the eyes.

Tony didn’t wait for Vance to change his mind and left the office. While the increase in pay did not eliminate his burn out, it made him feel like his work was at least appreciated. This actually went a long way towards getting him back to a relatively even keel. It didn’t eradicate the stress, but it by far made it easier to deal with. He went back to work the next day with a smile on his face ready for whatever the day may bring.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
